The Coldesac
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.The whole gaang has lived together in this coldesac their whole lives. Now at the beginning of their freshman year romance sparks and so does the drama. Ok so the summary isn't very good but, the story is better I promise.Kataang,Maiko,and George.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so go easy on me also I know I spelled coldesac wrong but, I like spelling it that way. Now here is some stuff you're going to need to know before you read.**

**Ages: Aang, Katara, and Toph are 14 going on 15, Mai and Suki are 15 (they have late birthdays), and Sokka and Zuko are 15 going on 16. They all live in a coldesac which is kind of at the bottom of a hill. Just to help you understand how it's setup here is a little description of the coldesac. The first house on the left at the top of the hill in vacant then next door is Mai then Zuko then Toph then Katara and Sokka then Aang then Suki then in the next house is an old couple that are selling their house. Also Zuko lives with his mom and his dad and sister are in a mental hospital. Okay so know that you know all you need to know here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Avatar.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Katara's POV**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Is what I heard before my Dad came into my room forcing me to get up. It is the first day of my freshman year

and pretty much my first day back from visiting my family in Alaska. My brother Sokka, Dad, and I had been there all summer and Sokka and I had yet to have a little reunion with our friends.

I got dressed, ate some cereal, and ran outside to the middle of the coldesac with Sokka following close behind. Suki met us there and hugged us both and soon the whole gang was outside walking up the hill while hugging and talking with Sokka and I. I noticed everyone had slightly changed, Toph was some-what taller, Suki's hair had grown some, Mai had dyed her hair black again, Zuko had gotten a little taller and his hair was a little shaggier, and Aang oh my goodness, he had changed the most. He had gotten taller and more muscular I would have to say he was quite handsome now not that he wasn't before it's just now he didn't look like a little kid anymore.

_Wait what am I saying! It's Aang my best friend that I have lived next door to forever._

_Yeah and the guy you have liked since you were in the 5th__ grade_

_What! No I haven't!_

_Yes you have!_

I was pulled out of my argument with myself when the bus arrived. I sat down on the bus and Toph plopped down next to me and Aang in front of us. The rest of the gang spread out around us. Toph immediately started joking around with the guys and Aang turned around to talk to me.

"So, how was Alaska?"

"It was okay I liked seeing my family but, it was kind of boring. So how was your summer?"

"It was ok Zuko and Mai got together and I got a hamster named Momo."

"Yeah I kind of figured about Mai and Zuko but, how did Appa react to Momo?"

"At first Appa was kind of freaked out but, now their like two peas in a pod."

"Aw that's sweet, so are you excited about being in high school?" I said sarcastically.

"You know it!" Aang said putting on a fake smile and putting two thumbs up.

We both laughed and joked around until the bus pulled up to the school. Sokka and I couldn't come to the open house so we had to go to the office to find out our what we had for our first block class. Since Sokka had failed three classes last year and Zuko had failed two of his there were still freshmen so we would most likely have classes together. I have first block history along with Toph, Aang, and Zuko while Sokka has Biology alone and Mai and Suki have Literature together.

We all talk for a while until the bell rings and we all go off to our classes. They told us we would get the rest of our schedule from our first block teacher. Toph, Zuko, Aang, and I sat down on the left side of the class room closest to the door. The late bell rang and a man with white hair and a white beard to match came in.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Jeong Jeong and I will be your History teacher for this semester" said the man in a grumpy sort of raspy voice.

"Now here are the rules for this class and your schedules."

He started calling out names and pretty soon the four of us all had our schedules. We all had third lunch and Toph, Aang, and I had Graphic Arts second while Zuko had biology. Then Toph and I had Agriculture while Aang and Zuko had Computer Apps. Last I had Math while Toph and Aang had Literature and Zuko had Home Economics.

"WHAT! I got Home Economics that's ridiculous I didn't sign up for that!"

"What's wrong with Home Economics?" I asked.

"I can't cook!"

"Ha ha I just pictured Zuko in a hair net!" Teased Toph

Aang and I started cracking up, we pretty much teased Zuko for a little while longer until Mr. Jeong Jeong started talking again. He told us all this stuff about the rules and what our parents need to sign stuff like that until finally the bell rang. Zuko went off to Biology while Toph, Aang, and I went to Graphic Arts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zuko's POV**

I sat down in a seat relatively in the back and am relieved when Mai walks in and sits down next to me. The late bell rings and a teacher who looked a little strange and had a twitchy eye walks in.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Bumi your Biology teacher for this semester."

"Here is what you will need to have your parents signed" said Mr. Bumi as he started handing out papers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aang's POV**

Katara, Toph, and I sat down at one of the tables and noticed a few different machines around with signs above them. There is a paper cutter, a printer, a bindery and a few others I'm not sure what they are because they don't have a sign above them. Our teacher had already came in and told us to call him The Mechanist, then gave us our papers we needed to get signed, told us what we would doing this semester, and then gave us our first project and told us to get started.

"Well this class should be easy all we have to do is a ton of projects" said Katara.

"Yeah I hope so" I said before starting the project which seems relatively easy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sokka's POV**

I had already had first block alone so I was hoping to have somebody in my second block. I walked into the technology room to luckily find that Suki was already sitting down on the left side of the room. She smiled then waved to me and I waved back then walked over to sit down next to her until her boyfriend Haru walked over and sat down next to her.

_Oh great I get a class with the girl of my dreams and her stupid boyfriend is here too. _

I walked around and sat down on the other side of her and waited for class to start.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Katara's POV**

After second block Toph and I went to Agriculture while Aang went to Computer Applications which he had with Zuko. We got in just before the bell rang and a man with a weird hairdo and a beard walked in.

"Hi class I'm Mr. Huu and I'm your agriculture teacher for this semester."

He started handing out everything we needed then he started going over some rules including that we aren't aloud to bend in any other class but, this one and P.E.

"This class is defiantly going to be fun" Toph said.

I nodded then turned back to the teacher as he finished speaking. The rest of the class flew by as we played a game then Mr. Huu took us outside and showed us around. Soon the bell rang and we were off to third lunch.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aang's POV**

I walked out of Computer Applications with Zuko knowing it was probably going to be an easy class. We started towards the cafeteria and continued our conversation we were having just before the bell hand rang.

"Aang I think you should just tell her how you feel already."

"I don't know what if she doesn't feel the same way I do."

Zuko sighed and was about to say something else when Katara and Toph walked up.

"Hey guys" Katara said walking up beside me with Toph by her side.

We both replied with a simple 'hey' and Zuko elbowed me in the side and I just shrugged it off knowing exactly what he was hinting at. Soon enough we were already at the cafeteria and had gotten our lunches and were looking for a place to sit down.

"There's Mai, Suki, and Sokka" said Katara pointed towards the table they were sitting at.

"So how has all of your classes gone so far?" Asked Suki as we all sat down and began to eat.

"Mine was ok but, our History teacher doesn't seem to nice" said Katara and Toph, Zuko, and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Well our P.E. teacher isn't a walk in the park either" commented Sokka.

"Yeah, he talks in third person it's really creepy yet kind of funny at the same time" said Suki.

"Well I liked Home Economics it's kind of fun and the teacher is really cool" commented Mai.

Conversation ranged from anything to everything and soon lunch was over and the bell rang for us to head to our fourth block classes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara's POV

I got to my fourth block class and sat down on the far right side of the room until the teacher came in and gave us assigned seats. Of course I was put in front of Sokka but, the teacher who was relatively nice said they weren't permanent. He told us to call him Mr. Iroh or just Iroh and then he went around the room asking us to tell him our name and something about us. I'm pretty sure this class will be fun even if I have it with my brother.

Soon the bell rang and Sokka and I walked outside to get on our bus. I got on and sat next to Toph and started talking about our days and pretty soon we were all walking down the hill to our houses.

"I'm so glad we always have our first day of school on a Friday" said Sokka

"Yeah so do you guys want to do something tomorrow?" Asked Suki.

We all agreed and decided to talk to our parents about it and discuss it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews even though there were only a few it really made my day reading them. **

**P.S.- Just in case you don't know what dead bug is it's a game that my local skating rink plays where the DJ will play music and you all skate around and then when he/she stops the music and says dead bug everyone falls down and acts like their dead bugs. The people who look the most like a dead bug gets a coupon or a glow stick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar sadly but, I do own all three seasons on DVD!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

I woke up the next day around ten thirty and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast when I saw Sokka on the phone with someone. I got a pop tart and sat down next to him at the table.

"I will tell her and we will all meet there at two o'clock"

"Okay bye."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Aang he said we are all going to go roller skating."

"Sounds cool, did you ask Dad?"

"Yeah he said it was ok."

"So who is taking us?"

"Dad is and we're also taking Aang because his uncle is out of town."

I nodded then finished my breakfast and got up to go take a shower. Soon enough I was ready to go and it was only one o'clock. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Sokka. We sat there watching TV until one thirty when the door bell rang.

"Come in" Sokka yelled from the couch.

"Hey guys" said Aang as he walked through the door.

"Hey are you two ready to go?" Sokka asked as he got up.

We both nodded and I went to go get Dad and we all hoped in the car and were off. It took us a half hour to get to the skating rink since it was on the other side of town but, we got there none the less. Once we arrived we walked in to find Mai, Zuko, Suki, and Haru all skating around while Toph who can't skate was in the DJ booth trying to get them to play some better music. The three of us then took off to get our skates and were off on the floor in a matter of moments.

The day started out fun, the whole rink played dead bug, we did the Macarena in the center of the floor and yes with our skates on which caused a lot of falling, but that was all until Suki and Haru go into a fight. He made some kind of rude comment that sent Suki over the edge. After Suki flipped out on him he left and Toph and I went to comfort her.

"It's okay Suki he's just a being a jerk" I said trying to stop her crying.

"I know it's just he seems to be acting like this more and more recently and I can't take it."

"Then why are you still with that jerk?" Asked Toph.

"I don't know I guess it's because he's a good guy."

"I know what you need" I said getting up "come on lets go."

"Where are we going?" Questioned Suki.

"You'll find out" Toph and I said at the same time.

**Meanwhile with the guys…..**

**Sokka's POV**

"I can't believe Haru was being such a jerk" said Zuko as he continued to kick my butt at air hockey.

"Yeah and I still can't believe he left" said Aang.

"Well Suki is to good for him anyway" I said trying my best to score a point.

"Your just saying that because you're madly in love with her" Aang pointed out.

"WHAT! I am not!"

"Yes you are don't try to hide it" Zuko said.

"Okay I admit it but, I'm not the only one who is in love but, won't tell the girl!" I say trying to change the subject to Aang.

"What are you talking about!" Aang said blushing and failing horribly to lie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about don't you Aang."

"You two have some serious girl problems" Said Zuko.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

"Candy?" Suki said skeptically "Are you guys serious?"

"Yes, and this isn't just any candy" I said as Suki looked at me funny.

"Their pixie sticks" Katara said.

"And this is supposed to cheer me up."

"Geez, just try it" I said shoving the pixie sticks towards her.

"Okay fine" said Suki as she gulped down one of the pixie sticks.

"Now drink some coke" Katara said handing her the drink.

Suki took a few sips of the coke and in a matter of moments she was bouncing off the walls. Katara and I calmed her down a bit and they both took off their skates and we all walked around to find the boys. We walked into the arcade to find all three of them at the air hockey table.

"Ha I beat you again!" Said Zuko victoriously.

"Hey it's not my fault you're like king of air hockey" said Sokka.

"I'm undefeated!"

"I bet I can beat you" Aang said.

"Ha I'd like to see you try."

"You're on!"

**Aang's POV**

"Okay you two I want a good clean match" said Sokka.

"There is only one rule, no bending" Sokka said before looking at me "yeah I'm talking about you mister avatar!"

I agreed, we shook hands, and then the game began, we shot the puck back and forth until Zuko got the first point. The game continued on for a while until it was tied up nine to nine the next point wins and by this time many of the other skaters had stopped and were now hovering over the air hockey table.

I hit the puck and Zuko blocked it and it came right back towards me. I hit it as hard as I could and it flew across the table before Zuko had time to think it was in his goal.

"I won!"

"No way!" Zuko said after realizing he had been defeated.

Everybody cheered and clapped for me and then all of my friends walked up and dragged me out of the crowd.

"Our parents are outside so we have to go" said Sokka.

As we walked towards the door Katara and I were walking a little farther behind. "Congratulations Aang" she whispered in my ear then she kissed my cheek. Yeah I'm defiantly glad I won now.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Sokka's POV**

By the time we got home it was four thirty and Katara went up stairs to take a nap and I stayed down in the living room and watched some TV. That was until I got a call from a very freaked out Toph thirty minutes later.

"Hey Toph what's-"

"I need to talk to Katara now!" Toph insisted.

"She is taking a nap."

"Wake her up it's important!"

"Okay chill out don't have to be so snippy."

"Whatever."

**Katara's POV**

Sokka barged into my room and woke me up from my nap telling me Toph was on the phone and it's important. I tried to ignore him but I knew that if Toph said it was important then it probably was.

"Hello" I said into the phone groggily.

"My Mom is insane you won't believe what she is doing now!"

"What happened?"

"She is forcing me into this stupid pageant!"

At this I busted out laughing.

"You're not helping here!"

"I'm sorry it's just so hilarious that the greatest earthbender In the world has to wear a dress" I said between laughs.

"I'm trying to be serious my Mom said if I don't do this then they are going to start home schooling me and keep me away from all of you guys!"

"She can't do that!"

"You better bet she can and my Dad agrees with her too."

"That is so messed up!"

"Yeah."

"So I guess you have no choice."

"No! I will not give in this easily!"

"Toph be realistic, you know your Mom isn't bluffing when it comes to this."

"I know but, there is no way I'm wearing a dress!"

"Toph you going to have to but, don't worry Suki and I will defiantly help you out so you won't go out on stage looking ridiculous."

"Thanks Katara but, I don't think you are ever going to get me into a dress."

"Well I'm going back to my nap we will all talk about it tonight at your house."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Narrative POV**

When six o'clock came around the whole gang gathered at Toph's house. Toph's parents were never to happy about all these teenagers in their house but, Toph had persuaded them to have some freedom. When they all got there they were directed by some of Toph's guards to go downstairs to the living room.

Toph's parents were rich so her house was the biggest in the coldesac and usually when they weren't swimming at Zuko's they were hanging at Toph's house. Her living room had a huge screen TV, a wii, a play station two, a blue ray DVD player, a large couch to the left of the stairs and a medium sized one in the middle of the room facing the TV, and lastly a mini fridge in the corner of the room. The gang walked in unfazed because they had seen this room many times before. The first thing they did was break out the wii and start playing guitar hero.

"I call first who wants to battle me?" Called Sokka.

"I will since you're going to lose anyway" Zuko replied.

As the battle began Katara brought up the pageant which resulted in everyone cracking up.

"Hey remember your in the house of a very powerful earthbender right now."

"Sorry Toph but, I can just see some poor unfortunate person trying to get you into a dress" said Sokka.

"Well there are actually two people who are going to be there persuading her" said Katara.

"Who?" A majority of the gang said at the same time.

"Katara and I" Suki said from next to Katara.

"Ha you think you can actually think you can pull this off?" Zuko questioned.

"Well it's either that or I am going to be home schooled for the rest of my life and not be able to see any of you every again according to my Mom." The whole group went silent after Toph said this.

"That sucks" said Sokka.

"Did she say you have to win the pageant?" Asked Mai.

"Nah, she said I just had to participate and at least try to win."

"Well I think we can do it when is the pageant anyway?" Asked Katara.

"The last weekend in August" Toph answered as she sat in a bean bag chair in front of the TV.

"Well we have a lot of time so we will just start getting you ready for it in a week or so" Katara said.

"What do you mean by getting me ready for it don't I just have to show up walk down a runway in and a dress then they judge me?"

"I don't think so Toph, I think you have to get interviewed and junk like that along with showing proper manners and stuff" said Suki.

"Ugh this is going to suck!" Toph yelled out and leaning backwards in her bean bag chair causing her to hit her head on the ground. "Owe!"

Everyone busted out into laughter and they all went back to playing guitar hero then ate the pizza when it got to the house and soon it was time to go. They all said their goodbyes and went to their separate houses**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know it took awhile but here it is my third chapter!!!**

**Happy early fourth of July!!!**

**Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Katara's POV**

It was the first weekend of Toph's practice and nothing seemed to be going right. She pretty much wasn't even trying to act like a lady or learn how to talk in an interview or anything else for that matter. I was starting to get annoyed, we had been working at this ever since her Mom told her about this dumb pageant last weekend and now it was Saturday morning and Suki had a plan. We were going to bring Mai but, there was no way she was going and she has to baby-sit her little brother anyway. We got to Toph's house and barged through her bedroom door.

"Hey what's going on?" Toph demanded to know as we pulled the covers off her.

"Put this on" I demanded throwing an outfit at her.

"No! Not until you tell me where we're going!" Toph yelled.

"Just put it on we're going to go practice for the pageant" Suki said.

"Okay whatever."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Toph's POV**

I couldn't believe they pulled me into this. They had put me into some fancy outfit my parents make me wear when their other rich friends over and were taking me somewhere to practice for the pageant. We pulled up somewhere and I got out and put my feet on the ground to get a look at where we were. It was someone's house and by the 'looks' of it there were a bunch of women gathering around different tables drinking tea. Oh spirits why me! I gripped the car door and hung on for dear life.

"Come on Toph lets go!" Katara yelled trying to pull me away from the car.

"No I'm not going in there with all those snobby women!"

"Toph it's going to be okay trust me my Grandmother used to take me here all the time when I was little before I started cheerleading" said Suki.

"Yeah Toph just give it a chance" Katara said as they finally pried me away from the car door.

"Fine" I growled.

"Okay Dad just come pick us up in an hour, love you bye" Katara said waving bye to her Dad.

"Alright love you too" and with that the last way for me to get out of this drove off.

_This is going to be the longest hour of my life!_ I thought to myself.

**Suki's POV**

After we finally got Toph inside I introduced them to all the ladies of the Fancy Lady Manners Society and then we were separated and each put at a table with some tea and a few different women in their late fifties early sixties. At my table I knew a few of the women but some were newer members. I thought about what I had learned when I was here so many years ago and decided to join in the conversation.

"So Suki, are you still with that young man your grandmother told me about?" Asked one of my Grandmother's friends.

"Um.. Yeah" I answered the question begging they wouldn't go to far into the subject.

"So what's the lucky boys name?" Asked another woman.

"S-Haru" I said trying desperately to cover up my mistake.

_Crap! I'm with Haru not Sokka!_

_But you like Sokka._

_Okay conscience right now isn't the right time!_

_Alright but, just break up with Haru and it will all be okay._

_Shut up._

I was taken out of my thoughts when the women started pouring tea and putting out snacks. I looked towards Katara to see if she was doing any better. She wasn't.

**Katara's POV**

I had been seated at a table with a few old women just moments ago and they seemed to be having their own conversation without me so I just decided to sit back and drink my tea. That was until all attention was suddenly focused on me. I looked up from my tea as one woman questioned me.

"So Katara a beautiful girl like you has to have a boyfriend, who's the lucky guy?" The woman asked.

_Gosh, do all old woman have to ask that question!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, no I don't have a boyfriend" I replied with a blush completely visible on my cheeks.

"Well how would you like to go on a date with my grandson?" Asked another woman.

_Oh just kill me!_

"Well I don't know."

"Oh I'm sure you'll like him he is a very nice young man."

_Why couldn't I have just pretended to have a boyfriend!_

"Well I guess one date won't hurt."

"Great, I will tell him to meet you at the movie theatre tomorrow and three he will be wearing a red vest."

"Okay then, oh what's his name again?"

"Oh it's Jeffery."

"Okay it's a date then" I said putting on a fake smile.

_Ugh why did Suki have to suggest this._

**Toph's POV**

I had been sitting at this table for a good thirty minutes and I have to say I haven't learned a thing. At my table there was a couple of old women and strangely a girl around my age. I ignored her at first but, when she started talking to the old women and tried to talk to me I could tell I wasn't going to like her.

"So it's Toph right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Just wondering, I hear you're going to be in the Miss Ba Sing Se pageant."

"Yep that's pretty much why I'm here" I said taking another bite of the pastry in my hand and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh well I don't think you will stand a chance."

"Hmp" I snorted. "What would you know Miss Priss."

"I know because I have been Miss Ba Sing Se three years running."

"Well it's to bad that you won't be winning this year."

"Why do you say that."

"Because I'm going to win."

_WHAT! Did I just say that!_

"Uh, Yeah right."

"You know what we'll just let the judges decide that one."

_WHAT IN THE WORLD!! WHY DID I SAY THAT! I'M SCREWED!_

The rest of the tea party was filled with silence and angry glares between me and Miss pageant queen. As soon as the whole ordeal was over and we were walking out it didn't seem as thought the others had much fun either.

"Ugh, why do all old ladies have to ask you about boys!" Exclaimed Suki.

"Yeah, one old lady set me up on a date with her grandson tomorrow" said Katara.

"And you said yes?" Asked Suki.

"I pretty much was forced to by that old women."

"Well sorry to interrupt this fun little chat about old ladies but, we have a problem" I said.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked.

"I have to win this pageant."

"What do you mean your Mom said you just needed to try" said Suki.

"Yeah but, I sort of mouthed off to this girl at my table and told her I'd beat her in the pageant."

"Well, it can't be to hard who was the girl you talked to?" Asked Katara.

"Um.. She has been Miss Ba Sing Se three years running" I said a little nervously.

They both stopped and were silent and I assumed they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Hello!?" I said snapping my fingers in front of their faces trying to get their attention.

"Okay Toph what exactly did you tell her?" Asked Katara.

"Well I told her it's to bad she's not going to win this year because I am."

"TOPH!" They both yelled at the same time as we all got into Katara's dad's car.

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"Why would you even suggest you could beat her?" Katara asked.

"Well I didn't know who she was!"

"Still how are we going to get pageant winner ready in less than three weeks?" Asked Suki.

"Hey let's try to be a little open minded I'm sure we can do this" said Katara.

"Gosh Katara I think Twinkle Toes has started to run off on you."

"Ha ha very funny but, seriously I think we can do this."

"I hope your right Katara" said Suki as we pulled into Katara's driveway.

**Katara's POV**

Once we got to the house it was about eleven thirty so we just went upstairs to my room to discuss less stressful things that this stupid pageant. I knew I would be the center of the attention because of my date tomorrow.

"So Katara, where are you going to with this mystery guy that old lady set you up with?" Suki questioned.

"The movies tomorrow at three" I said very unhappy about the whole situation.

"Well don't you sound excited" Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah well would you be if you were going out with someone you didn't know named Jeffery."

"Ha ha, his name is seriously not Jeffery!" Toph exclaimed and she and Suki burst out laughing.

"Okay guys this is not funny!"

"Actually it is very funny" Sokka said as he leaned against the door frame with the phone pressed against his ear.

"Sokka how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough for Zuko, Aang, and I to hear your going out with some guy named Jeffery."

"Ugh great now everyone knows!"

"Don't worry about it Katara were all going to come with you tomorrow isn't that right guys!" Suki said getting louder at the end.

"Ugh do we have to?" Toph and Sokka groaned at the same time.

"Yes now Sokka tell Aang and Zuko to be ready to go at two thirty and also tell Zuko to tell Mai too."

"Okay" Sokka said as he walked off back to his room.

"Thanks Suki hopefully this guy won't be to bad."

"Well with a name like Jeffery-" Toph said until Suki elbowed her in the arm.

I gave Toph a look but, then just shrugged it off.

"So Katara" Toph said.

"What?" I said giving her a funny look.

"What do you think Aang thinks about this?" Asked Suki.

"What do you mean" I said trying to play dumb.

"Oh you know exactly what we mean Katara" said Toph.

_Crap! Is she some kind of mind reader!_

"No I don't, so why don't we all go get some lunch I'm starving" and with that I stood up and headed for the door.

"Okay we will get lunch but, we're not through discussing this!" Toph yelled from my room as she and Suki walked out.

Not paying any attention I ran right into none other than Aang. _Why me?_ I thought to myself. We both toppled over to the floor and it ended up me on top of Aang which left both of us blushing.

"Uh… um…I'm so sorry Aang!" I said as I got off of him.

"I..It's okay don't worry about it" Aang said with an extremely scarlet face.

It was then that we noticed four people standing around us laughing. It turns out Suki and Toph walked out right in time to see it and Sokka had not only invited over Aang but also Zuko.

"Yeah it's very funny guy" I said faking a laugh.

"No, it was hilarious!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Ugh come on Toph and Suki lets go" I said walking off to the kitchen with Suki and Toph close behind.

"Oh and just so you know I'm throwing a pool party next Saturday for the beginning of the school year" said Zuko as the guys walked to Sokka's room.

"Yeah we'll be sure to make it" Toph yelled back to him.

We walked into the kitchen and fixed us some sandwiches and some chips and sat down at my dining table. After we finished our lunch I spent most of the time between twelve thirty to about five avoiding the subject of Aang while we played the play station in our game room. At five Mai called and said she was done babysitting finally so I invited her over. Soon enough the boys came in and we were all battling against each other in Guitar Hero. Around eight o'clock the phone rang.

"Hello" Sokka said as he picked up the phone.

"Ok I'll tell him, bye Mrs. Ursa" Sokka replied back after Zuko's mom spoke on the other end and then hung up the phone.

"Zuko you have to go home and eat" Sokka said to Zuko.

"Ok guys I'll see ya tomorrow" Zuko said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah I got to go too" said Mai as she stood up with Zuko.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Yeah bye guys."

Called the rest of the gang as they headed out the door. Sokka and I walked them all to the door and then went into the kitchen to eat dinner. As soon as I finished dinner I took a shower then went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know it's been a very long time since I updated this, but I had the random urge to work on this today. If people are even still interested in this story then I'm sorry it seemed as though I gave up on it, but I started another story and wrote some one-shots so I almost forgot about this one. This story probably won't be updated as much anymore because sometimes I don't even feel like working on it. Okay so now read on if you even want to still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Aang's POV**

Well today was the day, Katara was going out with some guy named Jeffery and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I didn't want to go and watch some guy flirt with Katara even if she didn't want to go on the date in the first place but, she wanted them all to go so I agreed. I got out of bed and it was about ten so I decided to go ahead and take a shower. I got ready and it was almost twelve when I decided to eat some lunch and call Zuko.

"Hello."

"Hey Zuko it's Aang."

"Hey what's up?"

"You were right," I said glumly.

"Um about what?"

"I should have just told Katara how I felt, if I did maybe I wouldn't have to go and watch some guy flirt with Katara all day."

"What should I do Zuko?"

"Um….what would Uncle say in this situation….Oh I know follow your heart or have a cup of Jasmine Tea."

"Oh I got it!"

"That actually worked, I didn't even know what I was saying."

"No Zuko what you said made no sense, sorry."

"Oh it's alright so what is your idea?"

"You'll find out later I got to go see you at the movies bye!"

I hung up the phone before I got a chance to hear Zuko's response and quickly dialed the number to Sokka's cell. It rung a few times before Katara picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Katara why do you have Sokka's phone?"

"He left it in the kitchen, he is in his room I will just bring it to him, hold on a sec."

"Okay."

**Sokka's POV**

I sat in my room on my bed across from Suki as she explained to him the way Haru had been acting the past week or so. She had come over moments before in search for some advice from a guy's point on view and Sokka was more than happy to oblige. She just finished up talking and asked what Sokka thought and he was about to answer before his sister came into the room holding my cell phone.

"Here Sokka, Aang's on the phone," Katara said handing me the phone.

"Thanks" I said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Aang what's up," I said into the phone.

"Sokka I need you're help with something."

"It's about Katara's date isn't it."

"H-how did you know?"

"It's really obvious you like her."

"So what do I do?"

"You just need to make your self better looking then the guy she's going out with."

"Um…."

"Ugh don't worry I'll help you, I will be over in a sec."

"Okay bye."

I then hung up the phone only to realize Suki was still sitting next to me. Apparently she had heard the whole conversation and was willing to help. Sokka just shrugged and motioned for her to come with him. They made it to the living room when they were stopped by none other than Katara.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Aang's house," I said noting it was only about one so Katara would soon be getting ready.

"Okay but, remember we have to be ready to go at two-thirty," Katara said glumly.

"Okay see you later," I called back to her as we headed out the door.

Suki and I started walking next door to Aang's house to help him get ready. Once we got there he let us in and we all went down the hall to his room to help find something for him to where. We spent the whole hour and a half finding a nice causal outfit for Aang to where before spraying him down with axe.

"There we're done," Suki said as she finished spraying the axe making sure it wasn't to strong.

"Now you're ready to show Katara that you're way better than that Jeffery kid," I said as we all started to walk out of the house.

**Katara's POV**

I sat in my living room with Mai, Toph, and Zuko waiting for the rest of the gang to get here. I really didn't want to go on this date but, I decided hey why not just give the guy a chance. I was about to call Sokka when he, Suki, and Aang walked in the door._ "Aang looks great."_ I thought to myself as I looked at Aang.

"Okay so are you guys ready to go?" Said Sokka as everybody started to get up but me.

"Katara are you coming?" Aang asked from the door.

"Uh…yeah I'm coming," I said as I stopped staring.

We all loaded up into my Dad's expedition. Sokka sat in the passengers seat next to our Dad while behind them sat Suki, Zuko, and Mai then in the very back was Toph, Aang, and I. Everyone in the talking except me and Aang, that was until something attracted my nose. I took a big whiff and realized it was Aang, I turned to him and didn't expect what came out of my mouth next.

"Aang, you smell really good," I said blushing a little.

"Um…thanks," He said obviously blushing as he laughed nervously.

"Aw look at the two lovebirds," Sokka called from the front.

"Shut up Sokka!" I called to him.

Pretty soon we got to the movie theater and said goodbye to my Dad and headed inside. When we got there we all started searching for the guy name Jeffery in the red vest. We couldn't find him anywhere, that was until we saw the only person with a red vest in the whole theater. I walked towards him with the rest of the gang stopping behind me as tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I gasped and froze where I stood.

**Aang's POV**

We had all been looking for this Jeffery guy for a few minutes now and I was starting to got hopeful that this guy wasn't going to show up. That was until I saw Katara walked up to some guy and tapped him on the shoulder. I frowned as he turned around.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ I thought to myself.

**Toph's POV**

I froze as I felt the vibrations coming from this Jeffery guy and I'm pretty much sure I heard the rest of our little group gasp. I also knew Aang was not to happy about who this guy turned out to be and neither was Sokka.

"That's Jeffery?" I asked.

"I think but, it can't be, can it?" Said Suki from beside Sokka.

"Well I'm going to find out," Sokka said as he started walking up to Katara.

**Katara's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the hottest guy in school was standing right in front of me. I had met him before and we talked a little but, I really never thought I would be going out with him. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Sokka and the rest of the gang walked up behind me.

"Jet you're real names Jeffery?" I asked.,

"Yeah," he replied back.

"Dude are you serious?" Toph said trying to hide back a laugh.

"Yeah but, you guys better not tell anyone!" Jet said getting angry.

"Calm down we won't tell anyone, jeesh," Said Toph.

"Okay so what movie do you guys want to see?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"How about we see Transformers two?" Suki suggested.

"Sure that sounds good, what about you guys?" I asked the group.

They all nodded and we walked over to the ticket booth to get our tickets.

**Zuko's POV**

Everyone got their tickets to see Transformers two except Mai and I. I walked up getting my money out to pay.

"Two tickets for Transformers two please," I asked the guy at the ticket booth.

"Sorry we're sold out."

"Okay, hold on a sec."

"What do you want to see instead?" I asked turning to Mai.

"Um…I don't know Drag me to Hell."

"Okay, two tickets to Drag me to Hell," I said as I turned back to the guy at the ticket booth.

"Here you go," he said as he handed me the tickets.

We walked over to the rest of our friends and told them they were sold out and headed to the theater showing Drag me to Hell. We sat down relatively towards the middle of the theater and waited for the previews to start.

**Aang's POV**

The movie just started and all I can focus on is the fact Jet and Katara are sitting in front of me and how the both of them are flirting like crazy. I groan as I hear Katara giggle at something Jet said. I 'accidentally' kicked the back of Jet's seat which caused him to go head first into their popcorn. The rest of the gang, along with myself laugh quietly at him until Katara turns around.

"What's your problem!" She hisses at me.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said while crossing my arms and sitting back.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Aang!"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Ugh, you're so infuriating!" She yelled as she turned back around.

**Zuko's POV**

At this moment I sure am grateful that Transformers two was sold out because at the moment Mai is clinging to me for dear life. She may seem tough on the outside, but when she's around me her walls come down slightly. I usually don't like scary movies, but right now I'm completely in love with this one.

"Hey Zuko, do you want to get out of here and walk around a bit?" Mai asked me silently.

"Sure."

We stood up and walked out of the theater then out the back doors. We walked around hand in hand for a hour or so just talking until it was time for us to get back to the theater. When we walked up I could tell that everyone else didn't have as good a time as Mai and I did by the looks on their faces.

**Katara's POV**

I don't really have feelings for Jet, but after what Aang did I decided to toy with him a bit by inviting Jet to Zuko's pool party on Saturday. That really got him mad and now we're all standing outside in silence while waiting for my Dad to come get us. Mai and Zuko sure looked happy, but there was still this tension in the air that I'm sure everyone could feel. I thanked the spirits in my head when my Dad had finally arrived. We all got into the car and my Dad drove off.

"So how was the movie?" My Dad asked as we rode down the highway.

"It was okay," said Sokka.

"I've seen better," Toph said.

"It was pretty good," Suki replied.

"Our movie was great," Zuko said for Mai and himself.

"Horrible," Aang and I both replied at the same time.

"Okay then," my Dad said.

The rest of the ride was silent and soon we were finally home. We all went our separate ways and I ran to my room then slammed the door and soon fell asleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Well, there it is! I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
